charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
5.17 Lessons Learned/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.17 Lessons Learned The Underworld. A battle between two clans of demons is raging in a maze-like cavern. One clan is covered in tribal markings. Demons are throwing Fire and Energy Balls at each other. The leader of the tribal clan vanquishes a rival with an Energy Ball. Leader: Push them back! Show them this territory belongs to the Razors! (He throws an Energy Ball and vanquishes another demon. The other clan decides to flee and the demons disappear through smoke. The Razors yell victoriously.) Demon: We did it, Razar! Leader: Of course we did. (The other demons gather around him.) Who needs a ruler of the Underworld when we can take whatever territory we like? (The demons cheer.) Soon the Razors will be in charge! Voice: (mockingly) Aren’t you the ambitious little demon? (The demons turn around and see someone standing behind them. He looks up and it is revealed to be Adam. The demon who spoke to Razar steps forward.) Demon: You dare to speak to Razar like that? Who the hell do you think you are? (Adam grabs the demon by the throat with a single arm and lifts him up. He crushes his throat and drops him on the floor. A moment later, the demon is reduced to ashes.) Adam: I am the new power. (He wipes his hands as he shrugs.) Or old one, depending how you look at it. Either way, big changes are coming. So the question that follows is, are you with me or against me? (The screen fades as screams and fighting are heard. A moment later, Adam is standing unharmed surrounded by bodies of demons. The bodies turn to ashes.) Adam: (unimpressed) Well, that was disappointing. (Adam walks over and kneels down next to Razar, who is cowering in a corner. Adam places a hand on his shoulder.) Adam: Let me rephrase the question. Scene Golden Gate Park in the afternoon. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are walking down a path. Piper: Do we really have to do this? This really isn’t my thing. Phoebe: Piper, you know Adam is back. The Elders sensed it. We need to be ready in case he strikes. Piper: Yeah, but how is this going to help? Phoebe: We will need every advantage we can get. Paige: I’m with Phoebe. It can’t hurt to try. Besides, I need a distraction from obsessing over Evan. Piper: I know we’re facing a serious threat, but as dangerous as he is, Adam is not my only concern right now. I have a marriage that is falling apart and a counseling session I had to reschedule for this. Paige: Sounds like you need a distraction as well. Phoebe: Exactly, come on, Piper. Get with the program. Piper: (reluctantly) Alright, fine. (The sisters arrive on a field of grass, where a group of people is gathered. Lumen steps out of a circle and meets the sisters.) Lumen: I’m glad you decided to do this. Ready to learn more about your magic? (Phoebe and Paige smile, while Piper looks uncomfortable.) Scene -Opening Credits- The park. The sisters, Lumen and her coven are sitting in the grass in a circle, meditating. Phoebe and Paige are committed, Piper is uncomfortably trying to maintain balance. Lumen: (speaking to the group) Magic is a harmonious energy that runs through the universe. It is present all around us, in nature, the sun and the moon. And of course, for some, in ourselves. But do any of us know the true origin of magic? (She falls silent.) Anyone? Phoebe: The Source of All Magic. Lumen: (surprised) You’ve heard of it? Paige: Our cat told us. (A few of the witches frown at her and look confused.) Paige: I mean, she is our familiar. We had to turn her human to stop a warlock, long story. Lumen: (amused) Anyway, you are right. Magic has a source, yet it is one shrouded in mystery. We know it runs through all things, but where it comes from? I believe no one is meant to know that answer. Phoebe: So how can it help us? Lumen: Because it is part of who we are. As witches, we differ from ordinary humans in that we are able to perceive and manipulate magic. We can tap into the source. However, we are still very much human like any other. We all have our emotions, which can be our greatest power and weakness. After all, magic is tied to your emotions. Piper: (whispering) Great, it’s Leo with a rack. Phoebe: (annoyed) Piper! (Some witches look disapproving, while Lumen suppresses a smile and ignores it.) Lumen: Today we will try to reach out and get in touch with our emotions, and by extension, our powers. We will begin with a few relaxation exercises. (Piper sighs and Paige can’t help but smile.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Leo is in the conservatory with the twins, playing with a musical toy. The babies laugh and Leo smiles. A column of orbs descends from the ceiling and Werner appears. Leo: (surprised) Werner. What are you doing here? Werner: Hello Leo. I was hoping we could talk. Leo: Of course. What about? (Cut to a few moments later, where Leo hands Werner a cup of coffee as they sit down in the kitchen.) Werner: I think you can guess what this is about. Leo: I assume it is about what we discussed earlier, the promotion. Werner: Have you given it much thought? Leo: Of course. It is a huge decision. Werner: (as he puts down his coffee) The Elders are concerned, Leo. They suspect this Adam situation will get messy soon. Leo: (frowning) Messy? Werner: (shrugs) I’m paraphrasing. Now that Adam can no longer use Cole Turner to open the gate, they feel he might seek another way. Leo: Does he have one? Werner: We don’t know, and that is what concerns us. His mere arrival here has already weakened the walls between planes. He should not be here, and the longer he is, the worse it will get. Chaos is spreading. Leo: So what does this have to do with me? Werner: The Elders are closing ranks, fearing Adam will eventually turn his wrath to the Heavens. We need to stand united. We need you up there. Leo: (conflicted) I can’t leave my family now. The sisters… my kids. I can’t. Werner: I understand, and we fully support the Charmed Ones. We believe they are our best shot at stopping this threat. But your time is better spent up there. There is only so much you can do down here. You told the sisters, now it’s up to them. Leo: I’m sorry, Werner, but I can’t. I am not leaving my family, especially not at a time like this. Werner: Think of all the good you can do. Leo: (determined) My family needs me more. Werner: (sighs and nods) I suspected as much. And I don’t blame you. Leo: I’m sorry. Werner: (as he stands up) Don’t be. But I just have to say… If this thing escalates, it might not be a matter of choice anymore. I just hope it doesn’t come to that. (Werner orbs out and leaves Leo looking troubled.) Scene The Underworld. Adam is standing in a large cavern, looking down at a pit of lava. Razar shimmers in behind him. Adam turns to him and Razar is intimidated. Adam: Is it done? Razar: I spread word across the Underworld. Word of your arrival will spread. However, most are unconvinced. Adam: How so? Razar: (nervously) Well, honestly, they think you’re just another demon trying to grab power. Adam: Do you feel the same way? Razar: (as he kneels and cowers.) Of course not. I am only reporting like you asked, my lord. Adam: (as he looks at the lava with a frown.) I’m no lord. Razar: Pardon me for asking, but what are you exactly? Adam: One of those who came before. Before this world became infected with human weakness and rules of good and evil. Razar: I am sure it is only a matter of time before the Underworld is at your feet. (Adam rolls his eyes.) Adam: I have no interest in the Underworld. I’ve been trapped in hell long enough. When I open the gate, this entire world will be ours and things will go back to the way they were meant to be. Razar: So what do you want me to do? Adam: Gather some minions if you have any left. I will have use for you soon enough. Scene The park. The sisters and Lumen walk along a pond. Lumen: Perhaps you will benefit more from some personal guidance. (Phoebe and Paige glare at Piper.) Piper: (annoyed) What? I can’t help it. I’m not exactly the meditating type. Paige: Obviously. Lumen: That is quite alright, Piper. I know our ways are not for everyone. When I took over the coven, I too struggled with it. I was a completely different person back then. Piper: So why do you do it? (The four witches reach a gazebo and stop.) Lumen: I feel responsible for the coven. My line has led the coven for generations. And once I embraced it, it was like coming home to a new family. But I know that is not why you’re here. You seek a way to embrace your power to stop Adam. Phoebe: Can you help us? Lumen: I can show you the path, but you have to walk it. You are already the most powerful witches in the world, but you have not yet reached your full potential. Only by truly understanding your powers can you fully master them. Piper: I don’t get what’s to master. I flick my hands and demons either freeze or go poof. Lumen: Freezing and blowing up are the two opposite poles of your power, but have you ever stopped to think what is in between? Piper: (frowning) What do you mean? Lumen: It means your power is more versatile that it seems, but only if you learn to control it, by controlling your emotions. Paige: (snorting) Ha, good luck with that. Lumen: That doesn’t just apply to Piper, Paige. Your powers revolves around movement. Paige: So? Lumen: So why do you orb when it is in your power to move things with the mind alone? Paige: That is how my power manifested, because of my whitelighter side. Lumen: But that doesn’t mean that is all you can do. That’s just the thing that comes natural to you. You need to get in touch with your inner witch. Paige: Hold on, you’re saying I can move stuff without orbs if I want to? Lumen: Why wouldn’t you? Paige: Huh, I never even thought about it. Phoebe: So what about me? Lumen: Your powers are the most complex, Phoebe. You are all about connecting. Your powers can advance in so many ways, but you already know that, don’t you? You have seen it. (Lumen stares at Phoebe with a questioning look. Phoebe becomes nervous.) Phoebe: You mean… How I killed that man in the future? Paige: (shocked) You what? Lumen: That is one possible path, but not the only one. You have seen the potential of your power at its worst, but that doesn’t mean it can’t be good. Phoebe: How could it? Piper: Wait a minute, how do you know all this stuff anyway? Lumen: Leo is an old friend. He told me a little before you came here. Other things I just picked up through experience. Unlike you, I’ve known my heritage my entire life. I was prepared to lead this coven from a young age. Paige: I thought you only recently took over. Lumen: Let’s just say I spent a great deal of time running from my responsibilities. Phoebe: So can you help us get stronger? Lumen: I don’t know. But I can at least help you get in touch with your powers. Let’s get started, shall we? Scene The Underworld. Razar and a group of four demons are standing behind Adam. Razar: I did as you asked. Now what? (Adam turns to them and smiles.) Adam: Now we spread a little chaos. Scene The park. The sisters are sitting in a circle while Lumen walks around them. There is a candle in front of Piper, a rock in front of Paige and a necklace in front of Phoebe. Each sister looks confused. Piper: So now what? Lumen: Now we practice. Piper, I want you to light the candle without causing it to combust. Paige, you make the rock float without orbs and Phoebe… Phoebe: Get a premonition? Lumen: Tell me what I want to know about the necklace. Phoebe: What do you want to know? Lumen: (amused) Figure it out. Piper: This is ridiculous. (She flicks her hand at the candle and it combusts.) See? (Lumen walks over to a box. She pulls out another candle and places it in front of Piper.) Lumen: Try again, this time try controlling your emotions. Piper: Have I mentioned how frustrating this is? Paige: Repeatedly. Now shush. (Piper rolls her eyes. Paige focuses on the rock and holds out her hand while Phoebe picks up the necklace and closes her eyes.) (After a short time lapse, Lumen sits on the edge of the gazebo, observing the sisters. There is a large pile of destroyed candles next to Piper. The rock in front of Paige begins to tremble and then disappears and reappears in a swirl of orbs. Phoebe sighs and drops down on the grass.) Paige: This is impossible! Lumen: You’re focusing on the wrong thing. Piper: We’re doing what you told us to. Lumen: Exactly, you’re listening to me instead of to yourselves. The power is within you, all you need to do is find a way to reach it. Phoebe: How do we do that? Lumen: That’s what you need to figure out. Why don’t I give you some time to reflect? (Lumen walks away.) Piper: Is it wrong that I kind-of want to blow her up? Paige: (determined) Yes. But I know what you mean. Clearly this is not working for us. Phoebe: Maybe that is the problem. We’re trying to do this her way instead of finding our own. Piper: And what is that? Phoebe: Well, what is it that makes us the Charmed Ones? Paige: Our powers? Phoebe: No, sisterhood. The Charmed Ones are the most powerful witches in history because we’re sisters. We support and empower each other. Piper: (sighs) So what do you suggest? Phoebe: Lumen said the key to reaching our full potential is understanding our powers. And since powers are tied to emotions, we need to open ourselves to them. Paige: Great, so who’s first? Piper: (instantly) You. Paige: (surprised) Me? Why me? Piper: You’re the one who wanted a distraction from Evan. Paige: Thanks, but analyzing myself is not exactly going to help. I had a great thing going and I ruined it. And I don’t even know why. Why am I afraid of commitment? Phoebe: Well, you’ve gone through a lot of changes this year. You found us, became a witch. We practically forced you to become a part of our lives. I’m sure you had to give up a lot. Maybe your fear of commitment comes from the fear of losing yourself. Paige: (confused) You think so? Piper: Makes sense to me. You grew up an only child and then lost your parents. You worked hard to build a new identity for yourself, only to have your world turned upside down again. Paige: But I like having you in my life. I mean, obviously I feel pressured at times. Phoebe: How so? Paige: (nervously) Sometimes, I wonder if you see me as a just a replacement for Prue. That you want me to be like her. Piper: Paige, we don’t want you to replace Prue. You couldn’t. You are your own person. Strong and independent. You don’t let anything get in your way or slow you down. Phoebe: And we love you for it. Paige: (touched) Thanks. Piper: Try the stone. (Paige looks at the stone and holds out her hand. The stone begins to tremble and rises a about an inch of the ground. Paige gasps excited and the stone drops.) Paige: I did it. Alright, Piper, you’re next. Piper: What’s there to talk about? I know what I’m about. Phoebe: Really? Piper: Yes, really. I haven’t changed. Paige: Come on, Piper, you can’t be that blind. Your life has changed as well. I mean, your marriage and kids, losing Prue. Your role in this family has completely changed. Piper: I know that. So how does that affect my powers? Phoebe: Think about it, your combustion developed when you started to become more confident and took charge of your life. But now you’re a mom. Piper: So? Paige: So now you have all these different roles to fulfill. Mom, wife, sister, witch. You constantly have to adapt. You need to balance those things. You can’t go through everything at the same speed. Piper: You make it sound easy. Like balance is something you can just achieve. Phoebe: It’s not, sweetie, we know it’s not. But if anyone can do it, it’s you. You’ve been mediating and balancing between two forces your entire life. Your sisters. Piper: (frowning) So I haven’t changed? Phoebe: Yes, you have. Look at you, a few years ago, you were the timid middle sister. Now you’re a kickass mom. You can do anything you want. Paige: (as she places a candle in front of Piper.) Show us. (Piper looks at her sisters with a frown and gives in. She looks at the candle and waves her hand. The lit glows and a moment later, a small flame erupts.) Piper: (shocked) I did it. Phoebe: (smiling) Yes, you did. Paige: Alright, Pheebs. Your turn. Phoebe: I was afraid of that. So what do you got? (Piper and Paige exchange looks and remain silent.) Oh, come on. Nothing? Piper: Well, sweetie, it’s like Lumen said. Your powers are the most complex. Phoebe: But it’s not about powers. It’s about me, my emotions. Paige: That’s kind-of difficult as well. You have been a little closed off. Phoebe: What do you mean? Piper: We mean Cole. Phoebe: I have dealt with my Cole issues. Part of me will always love him, but he is gone. I’ve mourned his loss and moved on. Paige: Have you? Phoebe: (convinced) Yes. I’ve been focused on work, but I go out as well. Piper: But you haven’t been on a single date or anything. Phoebe: Is it that weird that I’ve decided to take some time to myself? Piper: No, of course not. But it seems you’re closing yourself off from the opportunity to find new love. (she pauses) I think you’re closing yourself off from a lot of things. (Phoebe begins to protest, though Piper stops her.) Be honest, what have you really done the last few months that was not either related to work or us? Phoebe: I… I don’t know. Paige: It just doesn’t seem you’re passionate about anything anymore. Like you’ve given up. Piper: You need to open up to the possibility of new things. Phoebe: (sadly) I want to… But I guess I’m afraid of getting hurt again. Opening up means exposing myself to more pain. Piper: If anyone can handle it, it is you. That is why you got your power in the first place. You can take in all the bad and make it good. Phoebe: Do you really believe that? That I am strong? Piper: (smiling) Of course. Phoebe: Okay, give me that damn necklace. (Paige nods and hands Phoebe the necklace. She closes her eyes and focuses. She sees a blonde woman putting the necklace on a young girl. She then sees a teenager throwing the necklace away and storming off. Then she sees Lumen finding the necklace once again while standing next to a coffin.) (Suddenly the premonition changes and Phoebe gasps. A group of demons with tattoos appear in the park and start attacking the coven. The premonition ends.) Piper: (worried) What happened? You seemed peaceful and then… Phoebe: I saw the bad… again. So let’s make it into something good. We’re about to have company. Scene The park as the evening sets in. Lumen and her coven are gathered in a circle, chanting. Razar and his fellow demons appear through shimmering. Razar: Lost, ladies? Lumen: Not at all. (Lumen holds up her hand and a flash of lights blinds the demons for a few seconds. The circle of witches separates and the Charmed Ones step forward.) Razar: (concerned) The Charmed Ones. But… You wouldn’t be here. Piper: Well, we are. And you’re not welcome. (Piper flicks her hands and the grass in front of the demon erupts in flames. The demons stumble back as the flames surround them.) Piper: Like my new trick? There is more where that came from. (Piper flicks her hands again and Razar’s jacket is set ablaze. The demon screams as he struggles to get it off. He throws it on the floor.) Razar: Kill them! (The demons leap over the flames and throw Energy Balls.) Paige: My turn. (Paige flings her arm and all the Energy Balls are sent flying back. The demons duck to avoid them, though two are vanquished.) Razar: You’re not supposed to be that powerful. Paige: We learned. Piper: (as she looks at Lumen.) With a little guidance. Now let’s get this over with. (Piper flicks her hands and all the other two demons on the ground combust. Razar steps back. Suddenly Phoebe appears behind him.) Phoebe: Going somewhere? (Phoebe karate kicks Razar and he falls to the ground. He jumps up and tried to punch her, though she blocks his punches.) Phoebe: You seem like a tough guy. I bet you had to kill a lot of innocents to become a gang leader. (Phoebe levitates and flips over Razar. She places her hands around his temples. Sparks of electricity appear as the images of dozens of innocents flash through the demon’s mind. He screams in agony as he is consumed by fire. Phoebe stumbles and wipes away a tear. Her sisters run up to her.) Piper: Are you alright, sis? Phoebe: (taking a deep breath.) I’ll get there. (Lumen walks up to them.) Lumen: You all did amazing. Paige: We could not have done it without you. Lumen: I didn’t do anything. You found the power in yourselves. Piper: Only with your guidance. So thank you. And I’m sorry I did not take it serious at first. Lumen: I understand, Piper. All witches must find their own way. Your powers has always lied in sisterhood. Phoebe: Couldn’t you have said that to begin with? Lumen: You needed to learn on your own. Piper: (annoyed) I told you, Leo with a rack. (The sisters and Lumen all laugh.) Phoebe: I think this belongs to you. (She holds out the necklace.) I’m glad you found your place. Lumen: Thank you. (Lumen accepts the necklace and she and Phoebe embrace.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Paige is sitting in the kitchen. She stares at her cup of tea and makes it float with her hand. She smiles proudly. Upstairs, Piper and Leo are getting ready for bed. Leo: So we still didn’t get to go to counseling. Piper: I know. I rescheduled for Thursday. How were the kids today? Anything happen? (Leo looks troubled for a moment as Werner’s words echo through his mind, though he shrugs it off.) Leo: No, nothing. So you and your sisters learned quite a bit. Piper: I know, but are a few new tricks going to be enough? Leo: The tricks are not what matter, Piper. It’s your sisterhood that defines you, and what will define this fight. I have faith in the Power of Three. Piper: I hope you’re right. (Piper and Leo crawl into bed and give each other a kiss goodnight. However, both look concerned as they attempt to fall asleep.) Scene Phoebe’s bedroom. Phoebe is sitting on the bed with her laptop. She is filling out an application for a dating website. She moves the pointer to the send button, but hesitates. Eventually, she does not click send, but instead saves the application for a later date. She smiles as she puts the laptop away. Scene The Park. Lumen and her coven are ending their meditation session. Lumen: Alright, today has been a long day. Let’s clean up and we can all get home. I am very proud of all of you for your help and patience. (The witches say goodbye to Lumen. She turns around and bumps into Adam. He smiles and she seems charmed by his handsome appearance.) Lumen: Sorry. Adam: No problem. I should be more careful. What is going on here? Lumen: Just a little get-together. Adam: (smiling as he shakes his head) You witches and your stupid covens. Lumen: (shocked) Excuse me? Adam: You have something I need. Lumen: Who… what? (Lumen realizes who she is dealing with and becomes terrified.) Adam. (Lumen fires a blast of light at Adam, who is thrown back. A terrified Lumen turns to her coven and screams for them to run. Adam gets up unharmed. He grabs Lumen as she tries to run.) Adam: There is no escaping. Lumen: What do you want? Adam: Your knowledge… I need to find something. (Adam touches Lumen’s skin and her eyes glow faintly for a moment as he assimilates her memories and appearance. He then snaps her neck and she falls to the ground with her eyes widened in fear.) Adam: Thanks. (Adam looks ahead to see the rest of the coven running for their lives. He smirks as he goes after them. The horrified screams of the witches sound through the park.) (Cut to Adam covered in blood. As the scene pans out, it is revealed he is standing in the middle of a field full of dead witches. He smiles.) Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts